


Seeing Pink

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Pink Undies Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, I just…” Stiles swallowed roughly. “Pink.”</p><p>Derek stilled, his cheeks just starting to echo the color of his underwear. “Yeah, and?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written by request yesterday on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/), but since I'm posting it here today? Pink Undies Sunday.

Stiles sucked his lower lip into his mouth as Derek leaned over the back of the couch, grabbing a book that Stiles no longer cared about because Derek’s movement pulled his shirt up. And that? That was distracting enough. Derek had a firm ass and a great back that kind of just tapered down to that ass and it was amazing on a good day. Today, though, was a great day, particularly since he could see more than a bare hint of waistband of Derek’s underwear. 

Derek’s pants that day weren’t as tight as normal, leaving a little gap at the waist. It was just enough for Stiles to see hot pink. And it maybe made him take a step closer to see more, like the way the material clung to Derek’s ass. Which was, of course, how Derek ended up turning back to hand him the book and found himself nose-to-nose with Stiles who suddenly jerked his head up and hit his chin against Derek’s nose, making them both spring apart.

Holding his nose with one hand and leaning against the couch with the other, Derek groaned. “Fuck, Stiles. What the hell?”

“Look, I just…” Stiles swallowed roughly. “Pink.”

Derek stilled, his cheeks just starting to echo the color of his underwear. “Yeah, and?”

“And… I kind of wondered what the rest of them looked like.” Stiles’ mouth seemed to have gone dry by the time the words finished dragging their way out of his mouth. Like some kind of divine signal, a large drop of blood fell from Derek’s nose onto the leg of his pants. Stiles licked his lips. “You should clean up the blood.”

Brow furrowing, Derek reached down to unbutton his pants and dragged them down his legs quickly before stepping out of them. He picked up his jeans with one hand and looked at Stiles with his chin raised. “Well?”

There was the moisture back in Stiles’ mouth as it watered, looking at the way the underwear clung to Derek. They were boxer briefs more than anything else only because they came down around the very tops of his thighs, nearly digging into his flesh, but they cupped his balls and highlighted the way his cock was growing thick and hard under Stiles’ scrutiny. The material was hot pink of such a brilliant shade that Stiles had never seen its equal, except there at the tip of Derek’s cock where a darker patch was starting to form. “I think I’m a fan of the way it complements your skin tone and your muscle tone and I kind of want to drag them down with my teeth and compare them to the color of your cock?”

Derek snorted and covered his face with one hand before turning and walking away, giving Stiles a great view of the way the soft sheen of the material highlighted the globes of Derek’s ass. He paused, though, and turned his head back to Stiles. “I’m going to clean up this blood real quick and then I’m coming back to let you see how pink my dick is.”

“Take your shirt off too?” Stiles grinned. “And maybe I’ll show you mine.”

The force with which Derek’s shirt hit Stiles in the face should rightfully have given him a bloody nose, too. Stiles assumed it didn’t only because too much blood had gone to his cock. It still hurt, though. Maybe, just maybe, he’d smack Derek’s ass a little as revenge. After all, he now knew it looked good pink.


End file.
